


What The Hell

by Beep_Beep_Richie



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Stockholm Syndrome, Weird just weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beep_Beep_Richie/pseuds/Beep_Beep_Richie
Summary: Basically Pennywise goes gaga and wants poor Bill Denbrough all to himself. Poor kid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is short cause I'm tired so please forgiveeeeee

Bill Denbrough... How that name brings me.. Excitement? Yes. I walk myself over to his bed, his sleeping form is so beautiful.. I could eat him. Hehehehahah. Funny. I drag my gloved hand over his cheek; he twitches. Oh my little buddy. I lean down and kiss his cheek. OhHh I feel so giddy! I go to his neck and nip it, leaving a little red mark. He is mine. I see him stir, so I fade into the shadows.

 

The Next Day

Bill Denbrough, or stuttering Bill as people call him. He feels excitement for today, which is not bad, he has no reason but just excitement. He gets dressed and smiles widely as he brushes his teeth. He goes downstairs, making himself breakfast; today he shall be having eggo waffles and a glass of milk. He says good bye to his parents, with sad looks on their faces he doesn't let that get in his way. Bill sees his friends outside on their bikes ready to go, he rushes outside with his book bag and gets his bike, Sliver. "What are you so excited about, Bill?" Eddie ask, with a smile but kinda of a worried smile. "D-don't k-k-know, j-just ha-ve a g-good fe-eeling." He stutters out, with a pep in his voice. "Oooo, does Bill wanna bone someone?~" Richie teases towards the stuttering boy. "S-shut u-up, R-r-richie." Bill spits out half heartedly. They finally make it to school, with Bowers gang hanging outside. "Well, shit." Richie states with dread and annoyance. Clearly not in the mood for Patrick. "Well, well, look what we got here boy's" Henry sneers, Patrick steps forward, Richie trying to get away from Patrick but fails. "Wah!" Richie feels himself against Patrick, "Get the fuck off me you creep!" Richie's bike falls to the ground. Bill comes rushing to Richie's rescue, "L-leave h-h-him a-alone, P-patrick!" Bill tugs on Richie to get him away from Patrick. 

Patrick tugs back, Eddie runs to Bill to help, but Henry grabs him by the waist. "Oh no, you're gonna stand here and watch." Henry grins wickedly, Eddie struggles, "L-lemme go!" "Hey!" a voice heard above the three boys being harassed by the Bowers Gang. It was a teacher.."Leave them alone, or all of you will be getting detention! Go, now!" Soon the Bowers gang scurry off, Patrick winks at Richie, then leaves them alone. Richie shudders, obviously weirded out by the deranged sophomore. Soon they all go to their classes, as Bill enters his class, he notices a boy standing in front of the class. He takes his seat and waits for the teacher to introduce the new kid. "Kids! Today we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?" the strange boy steps forward, he looks around and stares at me then back at the class. "I'm Robert Gray or Bob." Robert states simply. He looks at the teacher then goes to Bill, "I'm going to sit next to you." He grins widely and takes his seat

~To Be Continued~   


	2. Robert, The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm no good with summary, but check out the chapter. That's longer now. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys I understand that you want me to type longer stories, but I was very tired and I was putting not a lot of effort. Do not worry I worked my brain as much as possible because I'm tired and school likes to drain my energy.

The strange boy sitting right beside him, Bill still looking at him, that’s when he noticed his looks. Robert has rust blood hair, brown freckles, snow pale skin, ocean eyes and pink full lips. He is lanky and tall, maybe two heads taller than Bill, he is wearing a white button up, that has orange reddish buttons and gray dress pants. Bill hears talking and shakes his head, then realize who is talking, it’s Robert. “Hiya little buddy! Seem to be dazing off?~” He coos to Bill, Bill feeling heat rise to his cheeks in an embarrassment. “S-sorry, I w-was thinking a-about s-something.” 

 

Robert put his chin on his hands, starring at Bill as he spoke. “S-so where d-do you l-live?” Bill questioned, with a small smile on his face. “Oh!” Robert perks up, then settles, “I live in the Neibolt house!” Robert’s eyes brighten, Bill face pales. “T-t-that’s wh-where i-i-it l-lives.” His stutter becoming more prominent. “It? Well my house, is perfectly fine! What’s your last class? I’ll take you by there and prove it’s perfectly safe!” Robert reassures, placing his pale hand on Bill’s bony shoulder. “I-I have M-mr. Sidney last block.” Bill’s voice so soft, tells Robert. “That’s more like it!” Robert spoke with such thrill. Class goes by slowly, with some jokes from Robert and Bill laughing softly. “Alright class, you can get ready for your second class!” Mrs. Price smiles, then leans back in her chair 

 

Robert and Bill get up, quickly packing their stuff, “So what class do you have next, lil’ buddy?” Robert ask, slinging his book bag over his shoulders. Bill looks up realizing how tall Robert, “I- I have Algebra next.” “I’m pretty tall.” Robert states looking down at Bill with interest in his eyes. Bill looks the other way, they soon head separate ways since they have different classes. Soon lunch rolls by and Bill is sitting by Beverly and Ben, Richie is sitting in the middle of Eddie and Stan and Mike next to Stan. Bill feels eyes on him and sees a shadow looming over him. The rest of the loser club looks up and stares at the stranger in confusion and curiosity. “Hiya, Bill!” Roberts excited voice, his ocean blue eyes widen with happiness. He sits next to Bill, with no lunch tray, and smiles at the rest of the club. “Uh, yo, who is wacky over here?” Richie whispers to Stan, his eyes train on Robert. Robert just smiles and tilts his head at Richie. The vulgar boy shivers at the intense look Robert is giving. 

 

“G-guys this is, Robert, he is in my first class.” Bill introduces Robert, who waves his hands like a circus performer. Bill giggles, then breathes slowly. “So, what’s going on tonight?” Bill inquires to the rest of his friends. “Well, Ben, Mike and I are going by his place to read some history books, then probably watch some tv.” Beverly answers, happy to see Ben. (I ship Bev and Ben) “I’m going to Stan’s house.” “Same here.” Richie raises his hand casually. 

_(Time skip)_

 

As school ends and students shuffle their way out to get free from school. “Hiya, Bill!” Robert skips over to him, Bill blushes, and waves down Robert. “R-robert, b-boys normally don’t d-do that.” Bill grabs onto Robert to stop him. “Well, lil’ buddy, boys normally don’t cling onto their friends.~” Robert purrs into Bill’s ear. The blushing boy backs up, and tries to explain himself. “T-t-that’s n-not w-w-what I-I-I m-mean!” Bill pipes up trying to sound not as nervous. “C’mon, let’s go to my place, Bill.” Robert grabs his hand, “W-wait, I have to get m-my b-b-bike!” Robert loosens his grip on Bill and let’s him get his bike waiting for Bill to come back. Bill comes by, he presses the breaks on his bike beside Robert. “R-ready?” Bill smiles. Robert hops on, with a little bounce. 

Bill rides his way to Roberts house, feeling kinda of drained from school and Robert asking so many questions. To what's his favorite color to family life, which is a subject he would rather stay away from. Bill presses his breaks, stopping in front of the Neib-, no Robert's house. He parks his bike, Sliver, in front of Robert's house in the grass, Robert skips his way to the wooden door. For some reason, Robert's home is beautiful, the outside is with clean and smooth wood. "Comin' inside?~" Robert's body half way covered by the open door. "Y-yeah." Bill jogs over to Robert, Robert pulls him forcefully, Robert giggling wildly. The inside is furnished with soft, dark gray couches, shiny wooden floors, a clean fire place and pictures of Robert with a single women who's face is gentle and practically looks like Robert. "Is that y-your m-mom?" Bill gazes his fingers over the picture. "Yes! She is at work right now and should be home in an hour. Oh you should stay for dinner!" Robert rambles on dragging Bill into the kitchen, Bill feels over simulated from Robert's excitement. "G-geez, Robert." Bill laughs, he looks around and sees the piano, then looks to see the small fridge, medium sized stove and oven, and spacious counters. "Wow, you have a n-nice house." Bill grins in amazement, "I guess so. Let's go to my room, I think you'll like it more!" Robert, once again practically dragging the poor boy again upstairs and in his room. Robert's room is well, what some will say, "interesting" his room decor is based off of circus themes and well clowns. His bed was a twin, his covers were red and white, while his pillows were orange. "You have.. a very interesting room." Bill looks around, more focused on his room than his strange friend.

Robert giggles, "I do, don't I?" He presses on Bill's shoulders, making Bill sit down. "Hey, lil' buddy.~" Robert stands over Bill, the sitting boy feels nervous but curious what Robert will do. Robert leans down, kissing Bill, his lips moving against the others. "Mph!" Bill's eyes go wide, he grips onto Robert's shoulders, beginning to kiss Robert back. They separate, Bill's cheeks flushed. "Did ya like it, lil' buddy?" Robert licks his lips. Bill feels so flustered and confused. "O-o-oh my g-g-gosh." Bill grips onto Robert for dear life.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is gonna happen next chapter?! Also let's get spoopyyyy.


	3. A Game and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Robert play hide and seek, then eat dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired, so I'm might not write tomorrow :(. I'll do my best though. :)

Bill looks into Robert’s blue eyes, he’s never felt this strange. He let’s go of Robert’s shoulders and slowly puts his arms beside himself. “Y-you ki-issed m-me.” He thinks aloud, while looking down in disbelief. “That I did, lil’ buddy.” Robert smirks, leans down to kiss him, only to be stopped by Bill. “N-no t-thank y-you. M-maybe la-later.” He presses his finger to Robert’s lips. Robert looks down at Bill’s pointer finger, “Hmm, fine for you.” he grabs Bill’s hand and kisses the front of his hand like he was the prince and Bill, the princess. Bill blushes and turns his head, his other hand holding his own cheek. “S-so, a-am I-I s-staying f-for d-dinner?” Bill inquires, a rosy blush still on his cheek. “Of course! We can play hide and seek.” Robert suggest, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Haha, w-what? I-isn’t th-that for li-little kids?” Bill raises an eyebrow at Robert. “Well,” Robert letting go of Bill’s hand,”We could play it in the dark? It would be a lot more fun.” Bill looks at Robert, in concern but decides to go with curiosity. “Sure, th-that sounds fun.”

 

Robert grins, “Alrighty! I’ll be first!~” Bill and Robert stand up, Bill exits his room with Robert and they begin to turn off all the lights, they head back up to Robert’s room. “Ok, how long?” Bill ask as he walking to Robert’s door. “I’ll give you… sixty seconds.” Robert sits on his bed, informing Bill. “O-ok, if you g-give up j-just y-yell.”Bill leaves Robert’s room “Oh Billy boy, I don’t think I’m gonna give up so quickly.~” Robert whispers to himself, his eyes flashing a copper color. Robert begins to count out loud. “1, 2,3,4,5,6……” He continues on.

 

Bill is running around, trying to find a place to hide. He looks around his head going to the left and right, until he sees the bathroom. He opens the door and closes it carefully behind himself and goes under the sink. He slows his breathing, and pulls his knees up to his chest to make more room. 

 

Robert reaches to sixty and is ready to find his pre-, friend. Robert licks his lips, walking through the house with no sound in his footsteps. “Shhhhhh, lil’ buddy!~” Robert calls out, “Where are you!~” He looks under the bed of a guest bedroom. That’s when he heard a creak. He turns his heads, grinning wildly. “Fouuuuund you!~” Robert speaks aloud.

 

Bill, puts his hand to his mouth, he’s scared of his friend. He moves his body and a loud creak comes out. Fuck, is the one thing that went through his head at that instant. He hears Robert call out. “Fouuuuund you!~” Bill hears the bathroom door creak open and fear seeps through Bill’s bones. 

 

Robert opens the cabinet under the bathroom sink and sees an outline of Bill, “Found you, lil’ buddy.~” He grabs Bill’s arm and drags him out. “I won!~” Robert yips, turns the bathroom lights on and gives Bill a kiss on the cheek. Bill blushes, “W-we should turn the rest of the lights o-on.” Robert nods his head, they separate and they turn on the rest of the lights on.

 

Bill hears the door open and Robert talking to someone. “Mom, I made a friend today, they’re here. Is it ok if they stay for dinner?” “Of course, sweety!” A lady’s voice comes out, her voice is so sweet, like cotton candy and warm cocoa. Bill meets Robert and his mom in the living room, “Oh, you must be Robert’s friend!” a lady smiles, her blue’s eyes shinning so bright with happiness, her red lips spreading and showing pearly white teeth. “Yes, I am.” Bill smiles at Robert’s mom, “My name is Lindia.” Lindia smiles, and sets her purse down along with two bags of groceries. “Robert do you think you can get the rest of the groceries?” Lindia ask so sweetly. “Yes, mom.” Robert looks at Bill, giving him a look to follow.

 

The two of them head outside to get the rest of the groceries, “Here, you can take two bags, I’ll get the rest.” Robert states, giving no room for Bill to decide. There were only five bags, Bill got two and Robert got three. They head back inside, setting the bags down in the kitchen. “How about you boys, go on and I’ll get dinner started.” Lindia smiles again, her smiles is genuine but always there on her face. “Alrighty, mom. Let’s go, Bill.” Robert grabs Bill by his hand, and they head upstairs once again.


	4. Dinner With Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get spicy, jk they have dinner and Robert does something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrrrrrry, I was busy with going to the fair and family matters

After one hour of Bill being poked and prod by Robert, they were called downstairs to eat dinner. “Robert! Bill! Dinner is ready!” Lindia calls down her “son” and his friend. They all sit down smelling baked chicken, carrots, mashed potatoes and gravy. “So, Bill, tell me how did you meet my lovely son.” Lindia ask, while cutting into the chicken. “I was sitting down a-and he came t-to my t-table. We were j-joking a lot, well h-he was.” Bill smiles, then bites into a carrot. “Oh, my son is such a joker!” Lindia exclaims with excitement, ‘That’s where Robert get’s his excitement.’ Bill thinks, while looking at Lindia. “Well, mom,” Robert looks at Bill, “I think your cooking is excellent.” Robert grins, then chews on some chicken. “Remember, no elbows on the table, kids.” Lindia reminds them. Robert brings one arm down, and continues eating with the other arm. 

 

Bill brings his elbows off the table, he jumps slightly feeling a hand on his thigh, he looks down and sees Robert’s hand. “What’s wrong, Bill?” India’s eyes shifted to worry, “Oh, I-I’m o-ok.” Bill reassures Lindia. Robert rubs his hand up and down on Bill’s Thighs, he feels his ears heat up. They continue eating, chatting about school, Bill still feeling Robert’s hand on his thigh. ‘Why is he doing this?’ Bill’s eyes shift to Robert, eating a talking to his mother, ‘I need to go home..’ Bill looks at Lindia, “Ms. Lindia, I really need to go home.” Bill informs her, “Oh!” Lindia realizes, and sets down her utensils, “Robert, will you be a dear and walk Bill home?” Lindia ask, her blue eyes shinning wonderfully. “Yes, mom.” Robert gets up and picks up Bill’s and his plate; taking them to the kitchen. Bill gets up, pushing his chair in and walks over to Lindia, he holds his hand out to shake. Lindia shakes her head no, and pulls him into a hug. “You come to my home, you became friends with my son and you dine on my food. You’re are not a stranger, you’re welcome anytime.” Lindia whispers in his ear, Bill’s eyes widen in shock. He then relaxes and hugs back, he looks up and sees Robert clenching his fist and glaring Bill? or Lindia? “Mom,” Robert spoke, “I have to take him home.” Bill backs away and goes upstairs to get his book bag. He goes back downstairs and sees Robert waiting for him.

 

~They go outside~

 

“I had fun, Robert.” Bill states with smile, “Yeah..” Robert seems off, not as excited. “What’s wrong, Robert? I saw you glaring at me.” Bill gets on his bike, waiting for Robert to get on. “You hug my mom, but you get all jumpy when I place my hand on your thigh.” Robert crosses his arms, standing there like he was waiting for an apology. “Well, s-see she didn’t p-place her h-hand on m-my t-thigh. Y-you did.” Bill explains, Robert rolls his eyes, “Ok.” Robert walks over and hops on Sliver. Bill rides Sliver all the way to his house, the dark night and the street lights providing little lighting. Bill stops in front of his house, “This is it.” Bill parks Sliver and Robert walks with him to his garage. “Bill.” Robert places a hand on Bill’s shoulder, Bill turns around, he let’s go of his bike and stares at Robert. Robert places a hand Bill’s cheek, Robert smiles; his two bunny teeth showing. Bill giggles, “Why are you laughing?” Robert questions, an eyebrow raised. “You have bunny teeth, t-they’re c-cute.” Bill points out, his cheeks flushed with a pink hue. “Hmm, really?” Robert gets closer, then closes the space between them sealing their lips in a kiss. They separate, “I have to go now, Bill, I’ll see you at school.~” Robert caresses Bill’s cheek, then leaves. 


	5. Just a Casual Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not being here! Also, next chapter is going to be the sleepover and Robert being creepy

Bill woke up, stretching his arms up then in front of him. He feels refresh and ready to take on the day, after getting dressed he heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he is brushing his teeth he recalls last night events, with Robert kissing him and Bill pointing out his cute bunny teeth. Bill smiles then sighs, he felt infatuated with the strange boy who enjoys clowns and creeping out people. “Bill!” Mrs. Denbrough calls out to her stuttering son, “Yes, mom?” Bill yells back, frothy toothpaste still covering his mouth, his toothbrush in his hand. “Are you almost ready? Your friends should be over soon.” Mrs. Denbrough warns Bill, ‘Strange.’ Bill thinks to himself, as he brushes his teeth, usually his mother was looking for a wine bottle and forgetting her life. ‘I guess today is a good day?’ Bill assures himself. 

 

 

 

After eating, he goes to the garage, gets on his bike and heads out. Bill places a foot on the ground waiting for his friends to come, after five minutes of waiting, he sees Richie, Eddie, Stan and… ‘Is that Robert?’ Bill squints his eyes, seeing a boy with rust blood hair ride a bike to his house. ‘It is Robert!” Bill smiles widely.  Richie turns arounds, then hangs his head while shaking. Richie looks up, “Does he have to ride our bikes with us?” Bill frowns at Richie, “Y-yes, Robert is one of us now.” They began to ride their bikes down Bill’s drive way, they stop once Robert pulls up. “Do you guys mind if I tag along?~” His ever present smile, showing his cute bunny teeth. “Ye-“ Richie starts only to be elbowed by Eddie. “We would love for you to ride with us, Robert.” Bill didn’t stutter, which made him feel happy, Robert smiles, “Great, lil’ buddy!” 

 

 

 

They make it to school, with Robert, being a new member of the loser club, Bill decided to take him ‘under his wing’ (Read as: Spend more time with). When they went to class together, they sat by each, like yesterday. Mrs. Price gets in front of the class and smiles, “Good morning.” she begin, walking back and forth, “Today class we are doing projects, about you and a classmate. I’m going to pick your partner.” The whole class groans, except for Bill and Robert. Instead, Bill begins to chew on his fingernails nervously, Robert places a hand on Bill’s shoulder, “It’s gonna be ok.” Soon Mrs. Price pairs up everyone, so Robert and Bill, being the only ones left, were destined to be partners. “Ok, so that leaves Bill and Robert. Ok everyone pull out your papers, list facts about your ‘friend’ then you will make a booklet and read it aloud, it’s due October thirty.” Mrs Price takes her seat behind her desk and begins to grade test and classwork. “So, what year were you born?” Bill ask as pulls out two pieces of paper and two pencils for Robert and him.

 

 

 

“I was born in 1975.” Robert fiddles with the pencil that Bill gave him, “Can I keep this?” He ask, waving the pencil, Bill nods. He writes down the year Robert was born and Bill ask Robert questions, Robert answers back. "You can a-ask me questions next class." Bill decides. Mrs. Price's class is coming to an end “Ok, everyone pack up!” Mrs. Price tells her class. Soon the bell rings and everyone is filing out, Robert and Bill walk through the hallways and then they separate going to their other classes.

 

 

 

 

 

Lunch rolls around. Bill sitting next to Bev and Ben, Richie in the middle of Eddie and Stan, Mike next to Stan and Robert next to Bill. “So do you guys wanna watch a movie?” Richie ask, he bites into his pizza, Eddie makes a disgusted face, seeing Richie’s mouth full of food. “U-uh s-s-sure.” Bill nods his head, he turns to Robert, Robert nods ‘yes’. “Alright, how about… Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers.” Richie suggest. “Well, how are we going to get in? It’s rated R.” Eddie ask then informs. “We’ll sneak in, duh!” Richie states. “Alright, we’ll get tickets for “Look Who’s Talking” Then boom, we’ll go to Halloween 5.” Richie elaborates. 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s now after school and everybody is riding to their houses, it’s finally the weekend. Robert follows Bill home and they go inside. He phones his mom asking if he can go see a movie with Bill and spend the night, she of course says yes. “I’ll call our f-friends and tell them to bike over to the movies.” Bill grabs the phone up and dials their numbers, telling them what to do, once it’s settle they head out. They pay for their tickets and sneak into Halloween 5.

 

 

Bill sits next Robert, Eddie is with Richie and Stan, Bev and Ben and Mike at the end. It’s around the first killing that spooks Bill, he grabs Robert’s hand in comfort but Robert just giggles, finding the murder scenes hilarious. When the movie is finished they head home, Robert following Bill home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very SORRY it's short. I'm very busy


	6. Update Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please understand

Hey, guys! I just want to let you know I'm getting a new laptop after Christmas so please be patient! Thank you for understanding!


End file.
